Eleven TareTare and the BanChan Bird
by Ai-chan3
Summary: What happens when Ai-chan's been watching too much Get Backers, then proceeds to read Dr. Sues to small dribbling children? This little midnight escapade in poetry. Shounen-ai, sillyness.
1. Chapter One: Ban and Ginji

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I shamefully admit I don't own Get  
Backers, although I can assure I'd sell my soul to Satan if I could. But  
considering I'd sell my soul to Satan for an early copy of the next Jak and  
Daxter game that's not really saying much. BUT STILL! Anyway, don't sue me.  
I'm just some poor raving fangirl and more trouble than I'm actually worth.  
  
Warnings: I wrote this in the middle of the night. I don't know why. Don't  
ask. If you like it, say so! I'll give you a cookie * holds up tantalizing  
good cookie *. If you don't like, please feel free to point and laugh. I  
know I did. Oh yeah, some Ban x Ginji shounen-ai, but this is Get Backers  
we're talking about (not to mention an Ai-chan fic), the shounen series  
where the shounen-ai isn't so much as implied as it is just blatantly there  
for even the biggest doofus to say: "Whoa-ho, those two dudes are so making  
it with each other!"  
Note: "Tare" is the name given to Ginji when he's in his cute pudgy chibi  
mode! He looks like the Tare Panda which makes me quite certain the  
creators of this series take some sort of sick demented pleasure out of  
hearing the high-pitched wails of spazzing fangirls. Anyway, who can refuse  
ELEVEN TARE-GINJI'S?  
Eleven Tare-Tare  
Eleven Tare -Tare live in a tree  
With a Ban-chan Bird up in the leaves  
And everyday  
They'd go and play  
Down by the deep blue sea  
  
One Tare-Tare, on a fateful day  
From the Tare-Group he went a-stray  
When down with a swoop  
And up with a scoop!  
The Akabane-Pelican stole him away!  
  
Two Tare-Tare all alone  
Were playing "fortress" on a giant stone  
When two strangers they met  
And in one giant net  
Kazu-Neko and Juubei-Toro took them to a far away home!  
  
Three Tare-Tare had lost their way  
In the deep dark woods at the end of the day  
When they heard a huff  
And a puff  
And Big Bad Shido-Wolf had blown them away!  
  
Four Tare-Tare had climbed a tree  
Climbed to see what they could see  
And what they saw  
Put them in awe  
Because Hevn-Fox's bust is as big as can be  
Needless to say  
She took them away  
Far across the deep blue sea.  
  
One Tare-Tare alone remained  
All by himself, deeply pained  
He went straight home  
All alone  
And cried as it started to rain  
  
Then!  
  
In a flash of light  
With flare and might  
Ban-chan Bird came to save the day!  
  
In one solemn pact  
They decided to act  
And would travel to get the ten-Tare back!  
  
The first Tare they saved  
Was in Akabane-pelican's dark evil cave  
He was being used  
And abused  
As Akabane-pelican's target practice!  
And just for the sake of torture  
He would purposely miss!  
Needless to say, Ban-Bird was very pissed.  
  
The next two Tare were found in a set  
Caught up in a great big giant net  
Kazu-neko and Juubei-toro swore they'd be freed  
As soon as they found out if Tare could breed!  
But despite these promises, Ban-bird had the need  
To let the Tare-Tare go home back to their tree.  
  
Through the woods the next three Tare were scattered  
Not deeply cut or severely battered  
But hurt enough to make Ban-bird madder!  
So he huffed  
And he puffed  
AndgrabbedthebigbadShidowolfbythecollarandmadehimregrethehadeverlaidahandonG  
inji!Imeanreallywhodoesthisguythinkheisthedirtyrottensonofa-  
* Ahem *  
And the Big Bad Shido-wolf got extremely rattled.  
  
The last four Tare-Tare, the final hurdle  
Was enough to make Ban's blood curdle  
For over the sea  
Awaited she  
The Hevn-fox in her sexy girdle  
But then the Tare, Lonely Tare who hadn't been kidnapped  
On Ban-chan Bird's shoulder gently tapped  
"Ban-chan bird, if you're afraid of she  
Who lives across the sea  
Far from our tree  
Remember I plea,  
You'll always have me."  
  
Ban-chan bird with resolve anew  
Took the Tare's words to be true  
And as his boat departed he held them dear  
And without fear  
Called to the Tare: "I shall always think of you!"  
  
He returned to home within a week  
Victorious, though of his battle he did not speak  
Content to merely be  
Alone, with his Tare and he  
  
Though to this day we know not how he won  
But the Ten Tare-Tare can play safely under the sun  
While Ban-chan bird and his dear, no longer-longer-lonely Tare  
Are in the bushes, having a lot more fun!3 


	2. Chapter Two: Shido and Madoka

Yeah, yeah, I know I should be working on my Zhu Que fic, but I really  
couldn't let this sit. Really, really couldn't. And AMON-CHAN ISH NOT DEAD.  
Really, he isn't. This is just like JK Rowling's "Sirius is dead" copout,  
but we fangirls know the truth (*insert foaming mouth here*) Anyway, I  
wrote this as a sort of? sequel to Eleven Tare Tare. I may write more silly  
little poems like this... I may not... well on with the sillyness/  
  
Adventures of Shido-Wolf and Minxy Madoka  
  
Minxy Madoka was as blind as a bat  
Blind as a bat and cute as a cat  
Cute as a cat and tough as a rat  
And sweet as a puppy at that.  
  
Minxy Madoka called on her wolf friend  
Called on her wolf friend who lived  
At the end of the bend  
Where every day a letter she'd send  
  
Shido-wolf would smile and reply every time  
Reply every time with a sweet little rhyme  
And all the while he'd wonder  
If loving Minxy Madoka was some kind of crime  
  
Back and forth the letters would go  
Back and forth the letters would come  
And every day their feelings would grow  
Until they were both truly, madly, deeply in love  
  
Tragedy struck on a fateful night  
Minxy Madoka struggled with all her might  
But she could not stave off, she could not fight  
Those blasted Yakuza who weren't very bright  
  
When Shido-wolf heard this terrible news  
He swore that those Yakuza would rue that day  
If Minxy Madoka had even a bruise.  
(Well, whether or not, they would anyway)  
  
Shido-wolf set out on a quest  
Swearing that he'd do his very best  
To resolve this horrible little mess  
At the Honky Tonk he went to get aid  
From Emishi-monkey and Amon-squirrel  
Those friends he had made  
And would help him rescue his beloved girl  
  
To the Yakuza hide out they went with haste  
For they did not have any time to waste  
And when they arrived, the Yakuza were waiting  
To give our three heroes a nasty beating  
  
Emishi-Monkey and Amon-squirrel leapt in to the fray  
With their "double-duo-comic-routine"  
And in years to come, the Yakuza would say  
"There was never,"  
"such an endeavor,"  
"not ever,"  
"anything like it, not that I've ever seen!"  
  
While the Yakuza were struggling in fits of laughter  
From the duo's comic act  
Shido-wolf snuck away so he wouldn't be chased after  
And into the hideout where Madoka was trapped  
  
There was the Boss, big, tough, and mean  
Standing by the prisoner cell  
Where Minxy Madoka should have been  
"If she is hurt," Shido-wolf said, "I'll show you hell!"  
  
"Oh no," said the Boss quite alarmed  
"I assure you she hasn't been harmed."  
"So where has she gone?" Shido-wolf's voice was as sour as a grape  
"Well," said the Boss-man, "This very morning a dog came and helped her  
escape!"  
  
Shido-wolf knocked the Yakuza boss out  
And gave Emishi and Amon a shout  
He told them what had come about  
  
"Emishi, Amon, please call the cops,  
so they'll come and lock up these stupid sops."  
"Consider it done, Shido ol' friend," Emishi-monkey laughed  
"Their kidnapping days are at an end!" Amon cut in, "they're really quite  
daft!"  
  
When Shido-wolf left, he saw Minxy-Madoka standing alone  
Smiling, she said, "Come on Shido-wolf, let's go home."  
And the two were reunited in romantic bliss  
And even exchanged a shy little kiss. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Princess Tare Part 1

Ai: Don't ask. Just don't.  
  
The Princess Tare  
  
Part 1: Initials G & B  
  
Once upon a time, as all good stories begin  
Where damsels are always rescued, where the heroes always win  
There was a young, handsome Tare who lived on a farm  
Named Ginji-cup who was never lacking in charm  
  
Ginji-cup liked horses, he had a horse named Horse  
Who was rather annoyed at so being endorsed  
And he lived with his parents who fought all the time  
But despite their bickering, they were really quite kind  
  
And then there was the farm hand, addressed as "farm-boy"  
To whom Ginji-cup was quite cruel to, it gave him great joy  
The farm boy was handsome, with eyes like the sea  
He was certainly as handsome as a farm-boy could be  
  
When Ginji-cup would command: "Farm-boy, go fetch me that dish."  
He would reply rather calmly: "As you wish"  
When Ginji-cup would demand: "Farm-boy, go catch me a fish."  
He would reply rather sweetly: "As you wish."  
  
"As you wish," was his way of hiding the feelings he had that were true  
What he was really trying to say was, "Ginji-cup, I love you."  
  
And days went by, when an elegant caravan stopped  
It startled Teshimine-mama so much, the plate (s)he was holding dropped  
And out of a coach carved with livery and gold  
Who should step but Count Fuudo and the Countess Hevn (who was really quite  
old)  
  
"Ah, Ginji-cup!" The count exclaimed  
"You're as beautiful as the rumors have claimed!"  
And a nervous Ginji-cup flushed with joy  
But what really had him red was the Countess and her moves on the farm-boy  
  
"Oh how pretty she is," Ginji-cup thought with alarm  
"With her died blonde hair, synthetic breasts, and clothes made to charm,"  
He heaved a great sigh as the royalty left  
"I couldn't compare to that, not ever at best."  
  
And in horror, Ginji-cup's head shot up  
"What in the world are you thinking, you fool, Ginji-cup?  
He's naught but a farm-boy, a fool, and a dope who came to us out of the  
blue!"  
But the Tare was already on his feet, running to the farm-boy to say "I  
love you!"  
  
The door slammed in his face!  
He was put in his place!  
All those years of torment and orders  
It seemed like Ginji-cup had put his toe over the border  
  
"Oh farm boy!" Ginji-cup wailed in his room  
His parents were downstairs, well aware of his gloom  
  
There was a knock at his door, a soft rat-tat-tap-tap  
"Oh, go away!" a sorrowful Ginji-cup rasped  
  
The door opened and in stepped the farm-boy  
Ginji-cup sat up  
"Oh, farm-boy, I must apologize for my little joke, my foolish ploy."  
  
"I'm leaving,' said the farm-boy his voice like ice  
"Where are you going?" Ginji-cup never had to ask twice  
  
"To America, I'll seek my fortune there."  
"Oh please!" Ginji-cup cried "Don't go anywhere!"  
"You've mistaken my meaning, you've got it all wrong,  
I'm off to make money so our wedding won't be off long!"  
  
Ginji-cup could hardly believe his ears  
"Oh farm-boy," he said through happy tears  
"My name," said the farm-boy "Is Midou Ban."  
"Ban-chan, oh Ban-chan, our wedding is on!"  
  
Midou Ban turned on his heel to leave  
And already Ginji-cup was starting to grieve  
"Ginji-cup, you're the only person here I'll sorely miss..."  
"Are you going already? Without one little kiss?"  
  
And they kissed, and they kissed, and they did not stop  
Until the sun rose up over the tree tops  
  
When they awoke, Ban began to explain  
A thought that had been going through his brain  
"Ginji-cup, I have an idea. Let's do this instead.  
We'll start a retrieval service when I get back  
So we'll be together until we are dead."  
  
Ginji-cup exclaimed, "That sounds like a plan!  
But what will we call ourselves, oh dearest Ban-chan?"  
"Our initials are G and B and our job is to 'get back'  
We'll be the Get Backers, how about that?"  
  
"That's a marvelous idea! You are oh so smart!  
It's so sad that soon we must part..."  
"Don't worry about that," said Ban with a smile  
"I know I'll be gone for a pretty long while,  
But when I go off by myself, on my own,  
Remember this  
The 'S' in Get Backers means we're never alone!"  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
